


if you tame me

by vois



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vois/pseuds/vois
Summary: He is not here to be gentle. He is not here to be kind.What is he here for, then?To put the beast out of his misery.To claim his head and claim its bounty.To give up on the world and play guard dog to a monster's memory.- or something like that, probably.





	if you tame me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viiaitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiaitch/gifts).

He finds the beast huddled in the hollows of a once-great and rotting tree, and meets his bared teeth with more teeth.

He's not here to be gentle. He's not here to be kind. He pulls his lips back in a snarl instead of a smile, or even a sneer, and meets the wretched thing halfway when it lunges, follows through when it tries to pull back. He catches it by the fur lining of its cloak, matted together with its dirty, scraggled hair until it may as well be the scruff of its neck, and drags it out from that hole in the ground - that dark, damp place that it seems to be content to call its tomb. 

As if it has the right to die.

As if he has the right to die.

One sharp yank. Dimitri comes roaring and thrashing into the world, snapping the brittle roots he had just been curled under and sending the tree to the ground. Hardly the first thing he's destroyed, or even the greatest. Felix's lip curls.

"If it had fallen this way, boar," he says, after a time (a time, a time), "I would have left you to it."

The thud of the impact had left his ears ringing, had shaken the very earth, had sent the woodland creatures fleeing every which way (and wasn't it funny, that they hadn't fled already? from the stench, if nothing else). Someone will notice. Someone will report it. There's not enough carnage or corruption for it to be a demonic beast, no prints or torn furs to indicate a bear. There have been rumors for ages of a wildman, a wolf who coulnd't settle for sheep's skin. They're what led Felix here. They'll lead Edelgard here, too. She's not stupid. No one's that stupid.

"We need to get going," he tells the unsightly thing, and gets no reply. "Fuck's sake."

He jams his elbow down against Dimitri's arm, into a dent in his plate mail, which gets him a hiss. When's the last time this was repaired? It's a miracle it hasn't shattered or caved in and stabbed him. Felix adds a kick to the ankle. The plate there isn't damaged, small blessings get fucked, but it's a tight fit - idiot's probably been wearing the same armor for ages - so the boar grunts and gets a move on, finally.

He leads the mongrel around the woods, hand fisted in his cape. It's almost like a leash this way. Felix doesn't have the first clue why Dimitri hasn't slipped it when the clasp is probably broken and he could break it easily even if it were not, but he isn't one to look after, much less count, his blessings anyways. 

Which is why, when he reaches Garreg Mach with his quarry in tow, he doesn't bother to question how their path brought them there. It's crumbled and cold and pathetic, but the bandits are quick work and it'll do for a shelter. Even with blood on his clothes, sticky and warm but rapidly cooling. It'll do.

For now.

-

"You're of no use to me starved, boar," Felix tells Dimitri, but all he gets is a low and discontented rumble. What the hell is he, a bison? He's got half a mind to shovel grass down his gullet and call it a day, rations are wasted on something like him, but that's just - ugh - 

(Dedue had mentioned something about that once, hadn't he?) 

"At least make yourself useful," he snaps, but Dimitri doesn't respond. He just lays down over a pile of rubble, turns to face an even larger pile of rubble, and. Waits.

What the hell is he waiting for? Oh, right, Felix doesn't care. He forces Dimitri's jaw open and shoves bits of hard jerky and stale bread twice a day, and nearly breaks Dimitri's nose the one time he starts growling. A fucking boulder of a beast might not need fingers to kill but Felix sure as hell does and he isn't taking any risks. He'd explain it as training out an attitude problem if Dimitri just asked, but he doesn't ask because he's not just a beast now, he's apparently a dumb beast on top of it. He should really just put him out of his misery. He should really just get it over with. It's what he came here to do, but. 

But.

Four days in, he's running low on food and what remains is hard enough that even the boar's jaw might break upon taking a bite, so Felix stalks over halfway through the day and grabs Dimitri by the cloak, as he's quickly growing used to doing. Dimitri jerks back - haha, there's something to be said about the mongrel growing to recognize mealtimes - but Felix isn't afraid to yank. Or kick, or shove, or whatever the hell it is that he needs to do to counter the unruly thing.

Four days in and Dimitri hasn't moved from his pile of rubble (that Felix has seen, anyways, what does he do, piss on it like a dog too?) so it should be safe, should be fine, but this is Dimitri. Felix isn't taking any risks, not with him. 

"Stay," he snaps, and Dimitri doesn't give any indication that anything he's said is getting to him. Obviously he's still got his hearing, the way he reacts when Felix kicks aside a rock or branch makes that clear enough, but he never reacts to Felix's steps or voice or - or - 

Ugh!

"Stay, do you understand," Felix repeats, blood rising. He needs to go kill something, and Dimitri had better still be here when he gets back.

-

Dimitri is, in fact, still there when he gets back. And he hadn’t managed to die of thirst or starvation, either. Hurrah.

"Good mutt," Felix grumbles, trying not to let his shoulders sag too far (it's just from the weight of the doe. it's just from the weight of the doe) when he catches sight of that disgusting blond mop. The stench had given him away first, actually, but Felix couldn't be sure just from that. It was probably strong enough to linger. Maybe in a few decades some immature idiot student would be making up stories to explain the mysterious smell in... whatever hallway this had been, or would be. 

The filthy heap of furs actually shifts at that. Felix pauses, thinking of how Dimitri’s cheeks had colored at the slightest hint of praise from their Professor, or Ashe’s fawning, or even a particularly on-the-nose observation from the likes of Sylvain and Claude. 

He snorts.

“Pathetic,” he says, and drags the doe back around the rubble so he won’t have to see the wretch that so many have wasted their lives on (but he’ll be able to hear if he _ moves _). He yanks his knife out of his boot and gets to work. If the scent of blood sends the beast into a frenzy, well. They’ve got a mountain between them, haven’t they?

But to his surprise, Dimitri remains calm. There is nothing but the sound of steel under skin, for what seems like years until Felix is done. 

“Make yourself useful, boar,” Felix says, and drops a hank of meat by Dimitri’s… leg? Is that his leg under there. Dimitri doesn’t move at all. It’s fine. Felix wasn’t expecting anything of him anyways. He picks the meat back up and goes to hang it up to dry.

-

The days that follow are more or less the same. Cuss at the boar. Kick his leg. Hunt as needed, since the beast really does eat like one. Kill some bandits crouching in the woods before they can make it to Garreg Mach and don’t mention it to the boar because he won’t ask anyways. Better that he doesn’t, the carnage he leaves would raise rumors until the Emperor herself is on their doorstep.

Eventually the stench gets so unbearable that it’s threatening to make his kills inedible, so Felix dumps a bucket of water over Dimitri’s head. Even this gets no reaction, but if anything it makes the smell worse.

“I despise you,” he informs the wretch. “I despise you and I will kill you for this.”

Even this. Even to this, Dimitri has nothing to say.

“Oi. I didn't say you could stop breathing.”

Not even a growl or groan. These days he’s so silent that Felix can’t help but wonder if perhaps the stench is from a corpse.

“Get _ up _, you stupid mutt.”

To his surprise, Dimitri does. He stands there for some time, floundering, wondering when the beast had gotten _ beast-sized _ , and turns away. Dimitri's eye is boring a hole in the side of his skull, and he hates it, hates it almost as much as he hates what he's become. It can't be pity and it's definitely not fear. It's not even nostalgia or respect for Dedue's memory or something like that, and yet he's _here_, wasting his life on the boar prince like so many before. Like so many after, if he doesn't fuck this up.

“We’re going to kill something, so hurry the hell up,” Felix says, deciding to push his luck, and when he turns to leave - 

Dimitri follows.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes for where this fic is headed  
-its inspired by that beastmaster felix art on twitter so. felix in between feral sylvain and dimitri.  
-things get worse before they get better lol  
-there will be sexytimes. obviously. this is me we are talking about  
also i still havent played or watched fe3h so go easy on me.


End file.
